


Sternenglanz

by PhoebeLupin



Series: Stern [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Protective Legolas Greenleaf
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeLupin/pseuds/PhoebeLupin
Summary: Esther hielt es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus, sie wünschte sich nur noch endlich verschwinden zu können. Anscheinend hatte es das Schicksal dann doch etwas zu gut mit ihr gemeint und eines milden Sommerabends nahm ihr Leben eine viel zu große Wendung. || spielt in einer alternativen Welt, in welcher die Geschichte vom Silmarillion, dem Hobbit & Herr der Ringe die Vorgeschichte unserer gegenwärtigen Welt ist ||
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156208
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen <3,  
> nun 1. ich wollte nur kurz am Anfang erwähnen, dass es bezüglich des Silmarillions eventuell zu Logikfehlern oder generell Fehlern führen könnte, da ich mich damit nicht ganz so gut auskenne wie z.B. mit dem Hobbit, also seid mir da bitte nicht allzu böse,  
> 2\. entschuldige ich mich wie immer für eventuelle Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler und  
> 3\. die Kapitel werden natürlich länger.  
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. <3

Erst Geschreie, dann knallt eine Tür und schließlich Stille. Seit einigen Monaten ist dies Alltag in Esthers Leben. Entweder schwiegen sich ihre Eltern nur an, oder sie stritten. Dabei waren sie in ihrer Ehe eigentlich immer so glücklich gewesen und Esther konnte sich das Verhalten ihrer Eltern einfach nicht erklären. War irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem sie nichts wusste? Sie kannte ihre Eltern so gar nicht. Sie konnte sich stundenlang darüber den Kopf zerbrechen und fand dennoch keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Mutter fragte was zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater passiert sei, wechselte sie schnell auf ein anderes Thema und tat so als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Mit ihrem Vater sprach Esther schon gar nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber sie entwickelte nach einiger Zeit als die Streiterei zwischen ihren Eltern immer schlimmer wurde, eine gewisse Angst. Eigentlich war Esther immer ein totales Papa-Kind gewesen, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe irgendwie unwohl. Auch wenn dieser nie Handgreiflich wurde, reichten sein Geschreie ihr schon aus, Angst vor ihm zu bekommen.  
An manchen Tagen hielt Esther es dann auch einfach nicht mehr zu Hause aus und sie schlich sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Haus. Zwar war ihr klar, dass ihre Eltern später bemerkten, dass sie nicht zu Hause war, doch sie hielt es für keine gute Idee nach einem Streit so offensichtlich das Haus zu verlassen. Aber es schien anscheinend auch niemanden groß zu stören, denn Esther hatte noch nie Ärger bekommen, auch wenn sie mal eine ganze Nacht verschwunden war und Abends nicht zurück kam, so wie sie es üblich tat. Nun gut, sie schrieb ihrer Mutter zwar immer noch eine Nachricht, wenn sie die Nacht nicht im Haus verbrachte, aber antworten tat sie nie und sie sprach ihre Tochter auch nicht darauf an.

Auch heute hatte Esther sich hinaus geschlichen. Sie wusste nie wirklich was ihr Ziel war und ließ ihre Füße einfach entscheiden wo sie sie hintrugen. Mal saß sie im Wald, mal in irgendwelchen Ruinen oder verlassenen Gebäuden und versuchte einfach nicht über ihre Eltern nachzudenken und für ein paar Stunden ihre Probleme zu vergessen und vor der Realität zu fliehen. Heute folgte sie einer kleinen Straße, welche an mehreren Kornfeldern entlang führte, die vom Wind leicht hin und her gewogen wurden.  
Der Sommer neigte sich zwar dem Ende zu und die Bäume fingen langsam an ihr Gewand abzuschütteln, aber dennoch war es noch ziemlich warm, weshalb Esther auch nur ein dünnes weißes Sommerkleid trug. Es war ihr liebstes Kleid, auch wenn ihr von anderen immer gesagt wurde, dass dies sie noch blasser erscheinen lassen würde, da ihre Haare und ihre Haut ohnehin schon so hell waren. Sie musste leicht schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihre Haare als Kind nie schneiden lassen wollte und damals um jeden einzelnen Zentimeter gekämpft hatte. Sie hatte die weiß-blonden Haare von ihrer Mutter geerbt bekommen und wollte sie eigentlich niemals in ihrem Leben schneiden lassen. Na ja, zumindest als Kind. Seit einigen Jahren ließ sie sich zumindest immer etwas abschneiden, damit sie nicht zu lang wurden, denn ihre Haare gingen ihr immerhin schon knapp bis zur Hüfte, was auch der Grund war wieso sie sie, vor allem in der Schule, meist geflochten trug. Doch heute trug Esther ihre Haare ausnahmsweise mal offen und sie tanzten, genau wie ihr Kleid, in dem milden Sommerwind.  
Doch auch wenn diese Szenerie so friedlich wirkte, kam Esther es so vor, als würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, was sie unruhig stimmte und es machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie seufzte und ging noch einige Schritte weiter, atmete tief ein und aus und redete sich ein, dass sie sich das ganze gerade nur einbildete und in Wirklichkeit alles in Ordnung war. Aber sie wurde das ungute Gefühl einfach nicht los. Dann plötzlich hörte sie ein Kreischen. Doch das Kreischen war nicht menschlichen Ursprungs, es hörte sich mehr an wie ein Vogel. Erst dachte Esther es wäre nur das Kreischen eines Falken, welcher gerade auf Jagd war, doch dann hörte sie das Kreischen erneut... und es klang für sie so, als hätte das Tier, welches diese Geräusche von sich gab, große Schmerzen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und fing einfach an die Quelle des Kreischens ausfindig zu machen und je näher sie dieser Quelle kam, desto lauter wurde das Kreischen, welches schon fast eine ohrenbetäubende Wirkung hatte. Doch als Esther erkannte, was genau diese Geräusche machte stockte ihr der Atem und sie glaubte für einen Moment zu träumen oder zu halluzinieren.  
>>Ein Adler...<<, hauchte sie ehrfürchtig und konnte immer noch ihren Augen nicht trauen.  
Esther hätte sich nie ausmalen können, dass sie jemals in ihrem Leben einen Adler sehen würde, vor allem nicht von so nah. Adler waren sehr selten und galten als heilig. Es heißt, dass sie einmal, genauso wie die Baumhirten, erschaffen wurden, um über die Wälder zu wachen und spielten auch in den zahlreichen Kriegen von damals eine große Rolle. Damals wandelten auch noch andere Wesen auf der Erde neben den Menschen, so wie Elben, Zwerge, Orks, Trolle... doch keiner weiß so genau was mit ihnen geschehen ist, es schien so, als wären sie alle einfach verschwunden. Doch Esthers anfängliche Freude verschwand als sie sah, dass der Adler in einem Netz gefangen war.  
 _'Oh nein... Das arme Tier.'_ , war Esthers erster Gedanke und sie wollte sofort zu dem Adler hin und ihm helfen, doch hinterfragte es dann ob sie so etwas überhaupt dürfe, immerhin galten sie als heilig. Schnell verwarf sie diese Gedanken aber wieder. Heilig hin oder her, dieses Tier brauchte ihre Hilfe und wenn sie so heilig waren sollten ihnen eigentlich erst recht geholfen werden.  
Ganz langsam schritt Esther auf das Tier zu und hoffte inständig, dass dieses sie nicht als Bedrohung wahrnahm. Aber leider wurde dies nichts, denn als der Adler sie bemerkte, fing er an panischer zu werden und Esther musste sich die Ohren zu halten, als der Adler erneut kreischte.  
>>Ich will dir nicht weh tun, ich will dir nur helfen...<<, sie versuchte ruhig auf den Adler einzureden und ging vor ihm auf die Knie.  
Erstaunlicherweise wurde das Tier ruhiger und fing sogar an, sie, wenn auch skeptisch, zu mustern. Esther versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn sie innerlich total aufgeregt war, denn der Raubvogel vor ihr, könnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit das Gesicht zerkratzen, im schlimmsten Fall sogar die Augen auskratzen. Doch ihre Liebe zu Tieren überwog die Angst vor diesem riesigen und kräftigen Vogel.  
>>Okay...<<, sie streckte ihre Hände etwas nach dem Adler aus, >>Ich werde dich jetzt aus dem Netz befreien... Und ich schwöre, ich werde dir nicht weh tun.<<  
Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach dem Netz ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken was jetzt passieren könnte. Sie hätte sich jetzt alles ausmalen können, dass der Adler sich auf sie stürzte, sie kratzte, seinen Schnabel in ihre Haut bohren könnte, einfach alles, aber nicht, dass der Adler einfach still liegen blieb und das Netz so einfach von sich nehmen ließ. Auch, als es ihr gelang den Adler aus dem Netz zu befreien, blieb er tatsächlich still liegen. Esthers Hände zitterten immer noch und sie entfernte sich wieder vorsichtig von dem Tier.  
Gerade als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machen wollte und dachte er würde sich aufrichten um sich wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben und sich von dem Wind tragen zu lassen, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Der Adler stellte sich ihr einfach in den Weg. Dies geschah so plötzlich, dass Esther aus Reflex total zurückschreckte und erst jetzt realisierte sie, wie riesig dieses Tier eigentlich war, als es dort in voller Größer vor ihr stand. Sie kam sich auf einmal so klein vor. Sie wartete etwas ab, hoffte das der Adler wieder gehen würde, doch er blieb einfach stehen und schaute sie mit seinen Augen genau an, ehe er kreischte und ihr anzudeuten versuchte ihm zu folgen. Esther wusste nicht warum, aber sie verstand sofort, als würde sie seine Sprache sprechen: >>Du willst, dass ich dir folge?<<  
Natürlich gab der Adler wie erwartet keine Antwort, erhob sich aber einfach in die Lüfte und flog zu dem gegenüberliegenden Wald. Er ließ sich auf einem der Äste der Bäume nieder und schien auf Esther zu warten. Diese ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und lief zu dem Baum, auf welchem sich der Adler zuvor niedergelassen hatte. Als Esther den Baum erreicht hatte, flog er tiefer in den Wald und von da an musste Esther sich echt anstrengen mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie hob kurzerhand einfach hier Kleid an und fing an zu rennen, da der Adler schon echt weit geflogen war und sie ihn ja nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollten. Kleinere Äste aus Büschen und Sträuchern zwickten sie öfter mal an ihren nackten Beinen, dies blendete sie vor lauter Aufregung aber aus. Zwar waren die Baumkronen wegen des kommenden Herbstes lichter geworden, doch trotzdem erschwerte ihr dies die Sicht auf den Adler.  
Doch nach einer Zeit konnte sie nicht mehr, so sehr sie dem Adler auch folgen wollte, sie brauchte eine Pause zum durchatmen. Sie verfiel wieder in einen langsameren Gang und seufzte erst erleichtert als sie eine Lichtung im Wald erkennen konnte, aber zog dann entsetzt scharf die Luft ein. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war nicht so schön grün, wie er eigentlich hätte sein sollen, nein, stattdessen waren jegliche Pflanzen auf dieser Lichtung verwelkt, tot. Ein erneutes Kreischen erregte Esthers Aufmerksamkeit und sie sah den Adler erneut auf einem Ast sitzen. Allerdings schien es so, als würde er diese Lichtung nicht betreten wollen. Irgendetwas hier stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Auf der Lichtung standen zwei Bäume, doch auch sie waren tot. Ihr Holz war fast schon schwarz, als hätte es gebrannt und die Kronen besaßen keinerlei Blätter mehr und vermutlich würden diese auch nicht mehr wachsen.  
>>Was ist hier nur passiert?<<, fragte sie sich eher selbst, statt irgendwen anderen, sah jedoch fast automatisch zu dem Adler, als wäre dieser eine Person.   
Dieser deutete ihr aber nur mit einem Kopfnicken näher zu den Bäumen zu gehen, als wäre dort eine Antwort versteckt, welche Esther von hier aus nicht erkennen konnte. Sie fühlte sich zwar ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei, schritt jedoch trotzdem langsam auf die Bäume zu. Doch wie aus dem Nichts breiteten sich stechende Kopfschmerzen in ihrem Kopf aus, welche so plötzlich und heftig kamen, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde und sie gezwungen war, auf die Knie zu gehen. Esther konnte nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung wahrnehmen, dieser Schmerz war so unerträglich, dass sie anfing zu schreien und sich den Kopf hielt, als würde dieser jede Sekunde platzen. Sie bemerkte noch wie eine Übelkeit sich in ihr ausbreitete, und sah dann nur noch schwarz.


	2. Kapitel 1

Etwas stupste Esther sanft an der Seite an, es war so sanft, dass es sie beinahe kitzelte. Sie wollte ihre Augen öffnen und nachsehen, was der Ursprung dieses Stupsens war, doch ihre Augenlider waren plötzlich so schwer geworden. Die Müdigkeit wollte sie wieder mit in die Tiefen des Schlafes reißen, da spürte sie das Stupsen an ihrer Seite erneut und diesmal war es nicht so sanft wie das davor. Trotz dessen, gelang es ihr einfach nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, die Müdigkeit übermannte sie jedes Mal.  
Doch dann bekam sie einen harten Schlag mitten auf den Kopf und jetzt war sie eindeutig hellwach. Wieder fähig sich zu bewegen hielt Esther sich mit einer Hand ihren nun schmerzenden Kopf und die andere Hand hielt sie sich mit etwas Abstand vor ihr Gesicht, damit die schon recht tief stehende Sommersonne sie nicht mehr blenden würde. Es war deutlich kälter geworden, also musste es auch schon spät geworden sein. War sie etwa eingeschlafen? Doch... Irgendetwas kam Esther hier nicht richtig vor. Irgendetwas war anders als vorhin. Sie kam einfach nicht drauf. Fast direkt vor ihren Füßen befand sich eine Art Weg oder Pfad, um sie herum war dichter Wald und die Bäume schienen schon ein paar Blätter zu verlieren, was darauf hindeutete, dass bald Herbst bevorstehen würde. Ein Räuspern erklang und Esthers Blick schweifte nach rechts.  
Sie hatte den älteren Mann gar nicht bemerkt, welcher sich nun erneut räusperte, um ein Gespräch zu eröffnen: >>Guten Abend.<<  
An seiner Stimme konnte Esther ausmachen, dass er schon wirklich sehr alt sein müsste, denn sie klang sehr rau, jedoch nicht unangenehm kratzig, so wie man es erwarten würde, sie klang recht angenehm und Esther konnte sich aus irgendeinem Grund gut vorstellen, wie gut er Hörbücher und dergleichen sprechen könnte. Und auch, dass er sich an seinem Stab stützte, bekräftigte ihren Gedanken nur, dass er schon sehr alt sein müsse, und es schien so, als hätte er schon viel in seinem Leben erlebt. Der Mann lächelte sie freundlich an, wobei seine Falten mehr herausstachen als sie es sowieso schon taten. Moment mal, hatte ER ihr gerade mit diesem Stab auf den Kopf geschlagen, um sie zu wecken? Es fühlte sich zumindest so an.  
>>Ähm... Guten Abend...?<<, entgegnete Esther ihm unsicher und erst jetzt fiel ihr die merkwürdige Kleidung auf, die er an sich trug. Oder sollte sie wohl eher sagen ungewöhnlich? Zwar waren ältere Menschen öfter mal nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen, doch hatte sie noch nie zuvor jemanden gesehen, der in einem... Nun ja, mittelalterlichen grau-bläulichem langen Gewand rumlief. Und dann war da noch der spitze Hut, die langen Haare und der lange Bart, welche ihn wie einen alten weisen Zauberer wirken ließen.  
Er stützte sich mit einem Arm etwas mehr auf seinem Stab ab, lag die Stirn in Falten und schien über etwas zu grübeln: >>Aus welchem Grunde hält sich eine junge Elbe aus dem Reiche der Herrin Galadriel, alleine und unbewaffnet in der Nähe der blauen Berge auf?<<  
>>Eine was...?<<, auf ihrem Gesicht blieb ein weiterer verwirrter Ausdruck, verstand sie doch nicht, warum er meinte sie sei eine Elbe, immerhin wanderten diese schon lange nicht mehr auf dieser Erde, >>Ich äh... Ich bin doch keine Elbe... Ich bin ein Mensch.<<  
Doch der alte Mann vor ihr fing nur herzlich an zu lachen. Esther lief vor Scham etwas rot an, wusste sie ja nicht, ob sie irgendetwas falsches oder komisches gesagt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich hier unten auf dem Waldboden so klein, also beschloss sie aufzustehen.  
>>Nun, Esther, Eure Ohren sprechen etwas anderes.<<  
Fast schon automatisch musste Esther sich an ihre Ohren fassen, in der Hoffnung sie wären so wie immer, doch musste sie schnell feststellen, dass ihre Ohren sich nach oben hin spitz verformt hatten. Fasziniert und verwirrt zugleich sah sie den Mann vor sich an, konnte sie sich doch nicht erklären, wieso er sie zu kennen schien. Außerdem verstand sie nicht so ganz, warum er die Anreden „Euch und „Ihr“ nutzte, statt „Sie“ oder „Du“. Dann kamen plötzlich ihre Erinnerungen wieder hoch, wie sie dem Adler geholfen hatte und wie er ihr den Weg zu den zwei toten Bäumen gezeigt hatte. Doch, was war passiert, dass sie plötzlich bewusstlos war und jetzt hier ist? Und woher kannte der Mann sie bloß?  
Das Lachen des alten Mannes verstummte und nun beäugte er sie kritisch: >>Wie seid Ihr hier hergekommen?<<  
Esther wusste nicht, wie sie nun auf diese Frage zu antworten hätte. Sie wusste es ja selber nicht genau, also sollte sie ihm wirklich erzählen was passiert war? Andererseits wirkte er vertrauenswürdig auf sie und er schien sie zu kennen.  
Sie überlegte etwas, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen und versuchte dabei zu bedenken, dass sie andere Anreden nutzen musste.  
>>Verratet mir Euren Namen und sagt mir woher Ihr mich kennt, und ich erzähle es Euch.<<, nannte sie ihre Bedingungen und der alte Mann vor ihr nickte nur.  
>>Ich bin Gandalf und...<<, er schien etwas überlegen zu müssen, ehe er weitersprach, >>...Gandalf bin ich.<<  
Esther musste sich ziemlich zurückhalten um nicht zu lachen, schmunzelte jedoch etwas, irgendetwas an ihm, ließ sie nicht so zurückhaltend sein, so wie es sonst war, wenn sie mit Fremden sprach: >>Und woher kennt Ihr mich?<<  
>>Nun...<<, Gandalfs Blick glitt runter zu ihrer linken Hand, an welcher sie einen Ring trug und er zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen, sprach allerdings nicht aus, was er dachte und setzte seinen Satz fort, >>Ich denke diese Frage kann Euch Herr Elrond besser beantworten als ich.<<  
>>Herr Elrond?<<, mit einem fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schaute sie Gandalf an, zwar hatte sie die Namen Galadriel und Elrond schon mal gehört, und wusste, dass diese Elben waren, allerdings waren diese doch schon lange an einem anderen Ort, jenseits dieser Welt.  
Gandalf wollte gerade auf ihre Frage eingehen, da hörte man Schritte, welche eher einem Stampfen glichen, und Gandalf drehte sich um, um nachzusehen was der Grund für diese lauten Schritte war.  
Die Ernsthaftigkeit wich von seinem Gesicht und seine Züge wurden weicher, als er die beiden Zwergenbrüder vor sich auf dem Weg erblickte, und er lächelte: >>Fili und Kili.<<  
Esther schaute etwas an Gandalf vorbei und sie kam sich so vor, als würde sie gleich ihren Verstand verlieren. Entweder hatte sie sich vorhin den Kopf gestoßen und sie halluzinierte, oder sie lag in Wirklichkeit gerade in ihrem kuschelig weichen Bett und träumte das ganze hier nur. Vor ihr auf dem Weg standen zwei kleine Männer, wirklich kleine Männer, denn sie gingen ihr schätzungsweise gerade mal nur ganz knapp bis kurz über die Hüfte. Der eine hatte dunkles Haar und war ein kleines Stück größer als der andere und er trug einen Bogen bei sich. Der andere hatte allerdings blondes Haar, in welches Zöpfe eingeflochten waren und anders als bei dem dunkelhaarigen hatte er einen längeren Bart, welcher unten an den Seiten auch geflochten war. Auf den ersten Blick schienen die Beiden bis auf ihre großen Ohren, keine wirklichen Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben, denn selbst ihre Augenfarben unterschieden sich wie Tag und Nacht.  
Anscheinend wollten Fili und Kili etwas sagen, nun ja zumindest ging Esther davon aus, dies wären ihre Namen, denn Gandalf hatte sie immerhin gerade so genannt, allerdings kam der alte Mann ihnen zuvor: >>Nun, wäret ihr Beiden so nett und würdet Esther zu Herrn Beutlins Haus begleiten? Es scheint zwar nicht so, doch sie wird noch eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle für unsere Unternehmung spielen.<<  
Zwar war dies von Gandalf nicht vorgesehen, und er mochte nicht zu sagen, dass dies wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, doch er wusste keinen anderen Weg, wie er sie sonst auf schnellstem Wege zu Herrn Elrond nach Bruchtal bringen sollte. Denn was er jedoch vorgesehen hatte, war die Zwerge erstmals nach Bruchtal zu bringen, denn nur die Elben besaßen eine Gabe, von welcher sie noch Gebrauch machen würden. Alleine konnte er sie nicht nach Bruchtal schicken, wusste er ja immerhin noch nicht, wie sie überhaupt hier hergekommen war, außerdem sollte sie nun wirklich gar nicht hier sein. Und auf diesem Wege, hatte sie zumindest Schutz durch ihn und die Zwerge. Ihm war zugegeben klar, dass die Zwerge den Elben gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt waren, auch wenn es durchaus einige Zwerge gab, welche nicht so voreingenommen waren, wie zum Beispiel Fili und Kili, aber die Unfreundlichkeit der Zwerge war nun wirklich das kleinere Übel.  
 _'Welche Unternehmung?'_ , fragte Esther sich und grübelte darüber. Gandalf hatte ihr, in den paar Minuten in welchen sie sich kannten, gegenüber nie etwas wegen einer Unternehmung erwähnt, und jetzt behauptete er doch, sie würde eine wichtige Rolle für diese spielen. Und wer war überhaupt Herr Beutlin? So viele Fragen rasten Esther durch den Kopf, so dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie die Zwergenbrüder und Gandalf ein kurzes Gespräch, oder auch mehr oder weniger eine Diskussion, führten. Sie sah daher ziemlich verloren aus, als Gandalf sich bei ihnen verabschiedete und Esther einfach mit Fili und Kili alleine ließ.  
>>Ähm... Ihr seid Fili und Kili, nicht wahr...?<<, auch wenn ihr mittlerweile klar war, dass es sich bei den Beiden um Fili und Kili handeln musste, wusste sie dennoch nicht, wer von Beiden jetzt Fili, und wer Kili war. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie sonst diese kurze unangenehme Stille brechen sollte, welche für einen Moment herrschte, also stellte sie eine Frage, die ihr eigentlich mehr oder weniger schon beantwortet war. Sie redete ja sonst nicht wirklich viel mit anderen, doch war sie hier gezwungen verbal zu kommunizieren, sonst würde sie hier nicht weiter kommen.  
>>Natürlich sind wir das. Ich bin Kili.<<, antwortete ihr der schwarzhaarige und lächelte sie über beide Ohren an.  
Esther schlussfolgerte daraus, dass der Blonde dann Fili sein musste. Und da die Brüder Äußerlich keine Ähnlichkeiten, aufwiesen, konnte Esther sich dies schnell merken.  
>>Und Ihr seid dann wohl Esther.<<, es war eher eine Feststellung von Kili, als eine Frage, sowie wie die von Esther zuvor.  
Sie nickte daraufhin nur, und der milde Spätsommerwind, ließ ihr leicht gewelltes blondes Haar in der Luft tanzen.  
>>Wir sollten weiter, wir hätten eigentlich schon längst dort sein sollen.<<, meldete sich nun auch Fili endlich zu Worte und deutete seinem Bruder an, endlich ihren Weg fortzusetzen.  
Es war zwar nichts neues, dass die Brüder mal wieder zu spät zu einer Versammlung oder einem Fest kämen, allerdings wollten sie trotzdem vor ihrem Onkel dort sein. Damit die Beiden nicht erneut wieder Ärger von ihm bekämen versteht sich natürlich. Außerdem konnten sie sich länger ausruhen, je früher sie bei Herrn Beutlins Haus in Beutelsend ankämen, bevor sie die lange Reise zum Erebor antreten würden, welche ihnen bevorstand.  
Erst jetzt, als die Zwergenbrüder sich wieder auf ihre Ponys schwangen, bemerkte Esther die beiden Ponys überhaupt. Wie konnte sie diese bloß nur die ganze Zeit über nicht wahrnehmen? Der Geruch von Pferd drang ihr in die Nase, und sie konnte nicht fassen, wie sie diesen nun sehr penetranten Geruch nicht hätte wahrnehmen können. Dies erklärte auch die Schritte, welche wie ein Stampfen klangen. Sie hatte noch nie ein Pferd oder ein Pony geritten, aber diesen Geruch würde sie, aufgrund dessen, dass einige der Farmen in der Nähe ihres Hauses durchaus Pferde und Ponys beherbergten, eigentlich auf 10 km Entfernung gegen den Wind vernehmen können. Deshalb wunderte sie sich so, warum sie die Ponys bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte.  
 _'Ich hab mir bestimmt nur den Kopf bei meinem Sturz angestoßen und träume jetzt... Ich wach bald bestimmt auf.'_ , dachte sie sich.

Esther konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Waren es zwei Stunden, eine halbe Stunde, oder doch nur einige Minuten gewesen, seit sie sich zusammen mit Fili und Kili auf den Weg gemacht hatte zu diesem Herrn Beutlin? Ihr kam es jedenfalls wie eine Ewigkeit vor, denn kein Wort fiel zwischen den Dreien. Esther fing an sich unwohl zu fühlen, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, mal gelesen zu haben, dass Elben und Zwerge mal so gar nicht miteinander klar kamen, bis auf einige Ausnahmen. Doch würde sie eine dieser wenigen Ausnahme sein? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Warum mussten ihre Ohren auch nur plötzlich so spitz sein? Irgendwie kam sie sich auch größer vor als zuvor, doch schob sie dies darauf, dass Fili und Kili einfach so viel kleiner als sie waren, und es ihr deshalb nur so vorkommen würde.  
Noch schlimmer wurde alles, als ihre Füße höllisch anfingen weh zu tun. Sie trug kein festes Schuhwerk, nur ihre Sandalen mit den Blumenriemchen, in welche auch alle paar Sekunden kleine Steinchen und Dreck reinfielen, welche sie in die nackten Füße piksten. Esther zweifelte sogar schon daran, dass dies alles hier ein Traum war, denn dafür fühlten sich die Schmerzen, die sie mit jedem weiteren Schritt den sie machte, als schlimmer empfand, fühlten sich viel zu real an, statt das es sich hierbei um einen Traum handeln könnte. Oder es war eben nur ein sehr sehr realistischer Traum. Oder war sie etwa ins Koma gefallen und befand sich jetzt in einem Komatraum? Sie hatte so viele Fragen und doch konnte sie ihr zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keiner beantworten.   
Die Zeit verstrich, ohne das irgendein Wort gewechselt worden war, und langsam färbte sich der Himmel über den herumliegenden Bergen schon in einen warmen orange-rot Ton, in welchem hin und wieder auch etwas lila zu erkennen war. Esther würde diesen Sonnenuntergang mehr bewundern, wenn ihre Füße nicht so unendlich schmerzen würden, und ihre Beine sich nicht wie Pudding anfühlen würden.  
Dann wurde endlich diese unerträgliche Stille durch Kilis Stimme gebrochen: >>Seid Ihr Euch immer noch sicher, dass ihr nicht das Pony mit mir teilen wollt?<<  
Kili war von Anfang an nicht wohl dabei, Esther laufen zu lassen, während die Beiden bequem auf ihren Ponys ritten, allerdings hatte Esther abgelehnt, als er sie vorhin das erste Mal gefragt hatte, als sie ihren Weg fortgesetzt hatten. Warum war ihm persönlich ein Rätsel, allerdings harkte er auch nicht weiter nach. Dieses ganze Geschweige war ihm jetzt auch irgendwie unangenehm geworden, doch wusste er gleichzeitig nicht wie er ein Gespräch starten solle. Sein Bruder wirkte wieder so misstrauisch, wie er es immer war, wenn er jemanden nicht gut genug kannte. Er glaubte auch zu wissen, dass es auch daran lag, dass sie eine Elbe war. Auch wenn er noch lange nicht wie die anderen Zwerge war und Elben von Grund auf verabscheute.  
Fili war schon immer der Vernünftigere der Beiden gewesen, er war immerhin auch einige Jahre älter als sein kleiner Bruder, und da er der nächste Thronfolger wäre, würde Thorin nicht Vater werden, dachte er vermutlich schon ein klein wenig anders über die Elben als Kili. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich auch schon Gedanken darüber, wie er seinem Onkel erklären könnte, wieso sie eine Elbe mitgebracht hatten, falls er früher als sie da wäre, auch wenn er dies eben so wahrscheinlich bezweifelte, oder ankommen würde, bevor der Zauberer wieder anwesend war.  
Er fühlte sich auf einmal total mies und hätte sich vor den Kopf hauen können, dass er nicht früher auf die Idee kam ihr anzubieten, dass er statt ihrer laufen würde und sie auf dem Pony reiten könne!  
Also fügte er schnell hinzu, in der Hoffnung, sie würde zustimmen: >>Wenn Euch nicht wohl dabei ist, kann ich auch natürlich Euch das Pony überlassen. Bitte überlegt es Euch, Ihr seht sehr müde aus.<<  
Esther überlegte einige Sekunden. Vorhin wäre ihr dies noch sehr unangenehm gewesen, doch jetzt, wo ihre Füße so sehr schmerzten, dass sie es kaum aushielt, würde sie es nur noch wenig kümmern, sich mit Kili ein Pony zu teilen.  
>>Nun gut... Tatsächlich wäre es mir lieber zu teilen... Ich bin nämlich noch nie auf einem Pony oder Pferd geritten.<<, es dauerte nicht lange bis Esthers Schmerzen sie zum Zustimmen brachten und der Fakt, dass sie noch nie auf einem Pony geritten war, war ihr aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich peinlich. Eigentlich war daran ja nichts verwerfliches... Aber in dieser Welt hier, oder wo auch immer Esther sich gerade befinden mochte, schien es als sehr gängig, auf einem Pony oder einem Pferd zu reiten. Esther vermutete, dass es hier schon eher selten vorkam, dass jemand nicht reiten konnte.  
Kili brachte sein Pony zum stehen, und streckte seine offene Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr auf das Pony zu helfen. Früher hatte Esther gedacht, dass Reiten doch gar nicht so schwer sein könnte, doch als sie ihre Hand in die von Kili legte und der Zwerg sie auf den Rücken des Ponys zog, und es sich danach auch noch anfing unter ihrem Gewicht zu bewegen, änderte sich ihre Meinung dazu schnell. Sie klammerte sich an das Gepäck, was jeweils beide Ponys trugen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, auch wenn sie gar nicht so hoch saß. Für die Zwerge mochte dies durchaus hoch vorkommen, aber der Abstand von Esthers Füßen zum Boden, war gar nicht mal so hoch. Würde sie runter fallen, würde sie also nicht sonderlich Schäden davon tragen, wenn überhaupt. Sie saß zwar sehr angespannt auf dem Pony, allerdings konnten sich ihre Füße jetzt entspannen.  
>>Warum seid Ihr als Teil der Unternehmung eigentlich unbewaffnet hier? Die entsprechende Kleidung für eine Reise scheint Ihr mir auch nicht zu tragen.<<, fragte Fili an Esther gerichtet, die gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der blonde Zwerg irgendwann auch mal Worte an sie richten, geschweige denn Worte mit ihr austauschen wollen würde. Er hatte die Augenbrauen die ganze Zeit über etwas zusammengezogen, denn er wusste, dass sein Onkel über eine Elbe nicht erfreut sein wird und diese Frage hatte ihn einfach zu sehr beschäftigt, und kam nicht dahinter, warum Gandalf eine Elbe mit ihnen schicken würde.  
>>Nun...<<, fing Esther ihren Satz an, doch wusste nicht wie sie ihn fortsetzen sollte.  
Was sollte sie denn jetzt nur sagen? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, um was für eine Unternehmung es sich hier handelte. Sollte sie lügen?  
 _'Nein, dass würde ihnen auffallen.'_ , verwarf sie den Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war, und rätselte weiter darüber, was sie jetzt bloß sagen solle.  
>>Um ehrlich zu sein...<<, begann sie und entschied sich, mit offenen Karten zu spielen, sie wusste immerhin nicht um welche Unternehmung es überhaupt ging, weshalb sie sich nicht einfach etwas ausdenken konnte, >>...Ich weiß nicht einmal um welche Unternehmung es sich hier handelt...<<  
Die Brüder sahen sich einen Moment lang mindestens genauso verwirrt an, wie Esther vorhin getan hatte, als sie hier aufgewacht war und der alte Zauberer vor ihr stand, und erwiderten fast gleichzeitig: >>Wisst ihr nicht?<<  
Esthers Ausdruck wurde sehr unsicher und sie blickte zwischen den beiden Zwergen hin und her, als hätten ihr diese gerade weismachen wollen, dass Elefanten rosa seien und fliegen können. Gab es hier überhaupt so etwas wie Elefanten? Irgendwoher mussten diese ja ihre Vorfahren haben, wenn sie sich wirklich, so wie es schien, in der Vergangenheit befand. Wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte... Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, womit sie auch gleichzeitig die Frage der Brüder beantwortete.  
>>Ich... Bin nicht von hier, wisst ihr.<<, sprach sie zu den Beiden und es war das erste Mal das jetzt auch Fili interessiert an einem Gespräch wirkte, >>Es ist sehr kompliziert...<<  
Da fiel ihr wieder ihre Frage von vorhin ein, welche Gandalf ihr nicht mehr beantwortet hatte: >>Wer ist Herr Elrond? Gandalf meinte, er hätte Antworten auf meine Fragen...<<  
>>Der Herr von Bruchtal, aber mehr wissen wir auch nicht.<<, beantwortete Kili ihr ihre Frage.  
Esther nickte nur verstehend, auch wenn Kili dies nicht sehen konnte, da sie ja immer noch hinter ihm auf dem Pony saß.  
Einige Minuten war es erneut still, doch ehe es wieder in Unangenehm ausarten würde fragte Kili an seinen Bruder gerichtet: >>Was meinst du? Warum hat Gandalf sie mit uns gesandt?<<  
>>Wer weiß das schon...<<, antwortete ihm sein Bruder Fili und mittlerweile kam Fili Esther nicht mehr so unsympathisch vor, wie vor einigen Stunden noch, als nur Kili mir ihr gesprochen hatte.  
>>Würdet ihr mir erzählen, von was für einer Unternehmung ihr spricht?<<, fragte sie erneut an Beide gerichtet, ehe sie noch schnell hinzufügte, >>Also nur wenn ich es wissen darf... Ich möchte mich auch nicht in Angelegenheiten einmischen, welche nicht mein belang sind.<<  
 _'Wow, seit wann hab ich den einen so großen Wortschatz? Und vor allem, seit wann benutz ich solche Wörter überhaupt?'_ , fragte Esther sich selbst in ihren Gedanken.  
>>Nun, eigentlich ist diese Unternehmung geheim...<<, fing Fili an, doch Kili unterbrach ihn einfach.  
>>Doch bei Euch machen wir eine Ausnahme.<<, sprach Kili, wohl nicht wissend, was dies für mögliche Konsequenzen mit sich tragen könnte.  
Fili sah Kili zwar tadelnd an, wusste aber schon, dass er ihn ohnehin jetzt nicht mehr davon abbringen könnte, es Esther zu erzählen. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass niemand sie belauschen würde, im Falle das irgendwer schon von dieser Unternehmung mitbekommen hatte.  
>>Aber wenn Ihr mir erzählt, um was es sich bei dieser geheimen Unternehmung handelt, ist es doch nicht mehr geheim.<<, richtete sie sich somit wieder an Kili.  
Dieser drehte sich kurz, so weit wie es auf dem Pony eben ging, zu ihr um und grinste sie ziemlich töricht an: >>Wenn Ihr es wiederum nicht weitererzählt, bleibt es dies ja auch.<<  
>>Ich schwöre, ich werde schweigen. Wie ein Grab.<<, Esther wurde einfach zu neugierig und konnte dies nicht mehr zügeln. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, um was es hier ging. So kannte sie sich gar nicht.  
>>Wir wollen unsere Heimat zurück erobern.<<, fing Fili an zu erzählen, >>Sie wurde uns vor langer Zeit gestohlen.<<  
>>Von wem?<<, fragte Esther vorsichtig nach, als die Beiden nichts mehr sagten und auf einmal ganz nachdenklich geworden waren.  
>>Einem Drachen.<<, antwortete Kili.  
Wieder einmal konnte Esther nicht ganz glauben, was sie da hörte. Das ganze hier war wirklich verrückt.  
>>Wart ihr dabei?<<, fragte sie die Beiden, als sie den sehnsüchtigen Blick der Beiden sah, auch wenn diese die Hallen ihrer Väter noch nie erblicken konnten, und dies bald zum ersten Mal tun würden, wenn alles gut gehen würde.  
Die Zwergenbrüder schüttelten mit dem Kopf und Esther beschloss, nicht mehr weiter nach zu fragen. Sie würde auch nicht gerne an schmerzhafte Erinnerungen erinnert werden.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne über die Hügel hinweg. Der Mond kroch an den Hügeln hoch und der Himmel war so klar, dass man das Himmelszelt mit seinen Sternen deutlich erkennen konnte. Esther hatte noch nie so einen klaren Himmel erblickt, war die Luft doch immer verpestet aufgrund der Industrie. Als die Nacht langsam herein brach, war es noch kälter geworden, und obwohl sie Fili davon überzeugen wollte, ihr sei nicht kalt und sie würde seinen Mantel, welchen er ihr anbot, da sie irgendwann zu frösteln begann, nahm sie den Mantel dankbar an. Der Mantel ging ihr zwar nur bis kurz über die Hüfte, aufgrund von Filis Größe, und ihre Handgelenke lagen frei, doch er hielt sie immerhin warm. Er wurde ihr immer sympathischer, genauso wie Kili. Sie war einfach nur ausgelaugt von dem langen Weg, welchen sie heute zurückgelegt hatten und fragte sich, wann sie endlich da wären und sich ausruhen könnten. Ohne ihr Smartphone, ihren Laptop und vor allem ohne Musik oder Bücher, zog sich die Zeit für sie wie Kaugummi. Sie hatte keinerlei Zeitvertreib, als mit Fili und Kili zu reden, doch oft wussten sie nicht, über was sie denn reden sollten.  
Vor einigen Minuten (oder waren es doch Stunden gewesen?), überquerten sie die Grenze zum Auenland und kamen dort dann immer wieder an kleinen Häusern vorbei, welche in Hügeln unter der Erde erbaut worden waren. Esther erinnerte sich daran, mal etwas über die Geschöpfe, welche hier hausten, gelesen zu haben, konnte sich aber nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern.  
>>Gandalf hat doch gesagt er würde ein Zeichen an der Tür anbringen... Wo soll diese Tür denn sein?<<, fragte Kili und blickte sich etwas um, konnte jedoch weit und breit keine Tür mit einem Zeichen erkennen.  
Es raschelte etwas und sein Bruder holte eine Karte heraus: >>Laut der Karte, und dem was Gandalf uns allen mitgeteilt hat... In Hobbingen...<<  
>>Und wo ist das?<<  
>>Im West-Viertel.<<  
>>Und wo soll dies jetzt sein?<<  
Esther räusperte sich und unterbrach die beiden Zwerge: >>Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach diesem Schild dort folgen würden?<<  
Sie deutete auf ein Schild, was über der Kreuzung hing, auf welchem „Hobbingen“ stand. Doch zwei Sekunden später frage Esther sich, wie sie dies überhaupt lesen konnte, denn das Schild war in einer Sprache, welche sie zuvor nie gesehen oder gehört hatte. Und doch realisierte sie gerade, dass sie diese auch die ganze Zeit mit den Zwergen sprach, und auch mit Gandalf in dieser Sprache gesprochen hatte. Aber wie war dies möglich? Sie hatte es ja bis gerade eben nicht einmal gemerkt.  
>>Gute Idee.<<, Kili trieb das Pony wieder an, welches an der Kreuzung stehen geblieben war, und sie ritten nun wieder etwas bergauf.  
Es schien schon wirklich sehr spät zu sein, denn es tummelten sich schon keine Leute mehr auf den Straßen herum und man hörte nur ab und zu einige Schafe blöken und hier und da auch mal ein Schwein grunzen. Doch auch wenn es hier gerade sehr verlassen schien, mochte Esther die Gegend. Zwar schien die Sonne nicht mehr, und man konnte nur noch durch einige Laternen und das Mondlicht sehen, doch konnte sie trotzdem erkennen, wie schön grün es hier im Auenland war. Sie würde das ganze hier gerne bei Tag sehen, und vielleicht würde sich ja am Morgen die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben.  
>>Ich glaube hier ist es.<<, sagte Kili, als er die Runen an einer der Türen am Ende der Bühlstraße endlich erblickte.  
Es fühlte sich komisch für Esther an, nach dem langen Weg, welchen sie mit den Ponys zurückgelegt hatten, wieder festen Boden zu berühren. Einerseits war sie froh, da ihr der Hintern irgendwann nach dem langen Ritt etwas weh tat, weil sie das gar nicht gewohnt war, andererseits kehrte jetzt der Schmerz in ihren Füßen zurück. Immerhin würden sie gleich im Warmen sein, und vielleicht hatte dieser Herr Beutlin ja bequeme Stühle.  
Die Brüder banden die Ponys an einem der Bäume fest, wo noch zwei andere Ponys standen. Esther schloss daraus, dass vielleicht schon andere Zwerge vor ihnen eingetroffen waren und wollte Fili und Kili bezüglich ihrer Vermutung fragen, doch da klopften die Zwerge schon an der Haustüre. Sie warteten einen Moment, ehe sich diese öffnete und...


	3. Kapitel 2

Sie wartete einen Moment, ehe diese sich öffnete und vor Esther und den beiden Zwergen stand nun ein noch viel kleinerer Mann in einem Morgenmantel, der aus ganz vielen kleinen Stoffteilen bestand, mit lockigem hellbraunen Haar, spitzen Ohren und wirklich sehr großen haarigen Füßen. Doch er war keineswegs so beharrt wie die Zwerge, im Gegenteil, denn einen Bart oder auch nur den Ansatz eines Bartes hatte er nicht. Esther fragte sich, welche Geschöpfe denn noch kleiner sein konnten, als die Zwerge. Ihr fielen nur Gnome ein, doch für einen Gnom war er wiederum auch zu groß. Und ein Elb war er gewiss nicht, auch wenn seine Ohren spitz waren. Und außerdem… Wer trägt bitteschön Abends seinen Morgenmantel?  
Während Esther weiterhin rätselte um was für ein Geschöpf es sich hier handeln könnte, stellten die Brüder Fili und Kili sich schon vor.  
>>Fili<<, begann Fili und Kili setzte den Satz fort, >>und Kili.<<  
>>Zu Euren Diensten.<<, sprachen beide synchron und verbeugten sich kurz vor dem kleinen Mann.  
>>Ihr müsst Herr Beuteler sein!<<, sprach Kili voller Vorfreude und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
Doch der Mann war wohl gar nicht erfreut über den Besuch der beiden Zwerge: >>Nein! Ihr könnt nicht reinkommen. Das ist das falsche Haus.<<  
Der Mann versuchte die Tür wieder zu schließen, jedoch stieß Kili diese direkt wieder auf und der Mann stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten durch die Kraft des Zwerges.  
>>Was? Ist es abgesagt worden?<<, fragte Kili und sah jetzt total enttäuscht aus.  
>>Davon wissen wir ja gar nichts.<<, sagte Fili dann.  
Der Mann schaute die beiden Zwerge nur irritiert an: >>Es wurde gar nichts abgesagt.<<  
Kili grinste nun wieder und drängte sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder dann einfach ins Haus hinein: >>Da bin ich ja erleichtert.<<  
Und als wäre das noch nicht unhöflich genug, drückte der blonde Zwerg seinem Gastgeber auch noch seine Schwerter in die Hand: >>Vorsichtig damit. Ich hab sie gerade geschliffen.<<  
Den Rest des Gespräches bekam Esther gar nicht mehr mit, sie stand immer noch vor der Tür, auch wenn diese noch offen stand, doch ihr käme es ziemlich unhöflich vor, würde sie einfach reingehen, ohne sich vorzustellen.  
>>Ähm…<<, begann Esther piepsig und hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Mannes, dem die Nerven wohl gerade mehr als blank lagen und als er Esther erblickte sah er kurz so aus, als würde er seinen Augen nicht trauen.  
>>Was macht denn eine junge Elbendame denn bei solch ungehobelten Zwergen? Oh und bitte, tretet doch ein.<<, er klang bei ihr nun nicht mehr ganz so gereizt und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Esther in das Haus eintreten konnte. Innerlich hoffte er, dass er ihr gegenüber höflich genug war, denn er hatte noch nie zuvor mit eigenen Augen eine Elbe gesehen. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie diese Welt eigentlich gar nicht kannte und sie nicht wusste welches Verhalten Elben denn eigentlich an den Tag legten.  
Sie musste sich ducken, um durch die kleine Tür zu passen und auch in dem Haus wurde es nicht besser. Sie musste leicht in die Knie gehen um sich nicht den Kopf an den Balken zu stoßen, welche das Haus unter der Erde stützten. Sie kam sich heute irgendwie vor wie ein Riese, obwohl sie sonst immer unter normalen Menschen als recht klein galt.  
>>Wisst Ihr, dass ist ziemlich kompliziert zu erklären… Ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich mit Euch über diese Angelegenheit sprechen darf…<<, zwar dachte Esther, dass er bestimmt etwas damit zu tun haben musste, doch der Mann vor ihr sah ziemlich ratlos aus und schien gar nicht zu wissen warum sich Zwerge einfach so in sein Haus drängten, >>Selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich Euch nicht viel darüber erzählen, da ich selbst kaum etwas über das alles hier weiß… Aber falls ich mich vorstellen dürfte, mein Name lautet Esther.<<  
>>Bilbo Beutlin.<<, stellte der kleine Mann sich jetzt auch vor und lächelte sie sogar ganz leicht an, wohl erfreut darüber, dass wenigstens irgendjemand hier eine gewisse Höflichkeit an den Tag legte.  
 _'Das ist also dieser Herr Beutlin, von dem Gandalf geredet hatte…'_ , dachte Esther sich und ließ ihren Blick über die, für sie erstaunlich kleinen, Möbel schweifen. Das Haus sah sehr gemütlich aus, die Möbel waren passend zur Farbe der Wände gewählt und von der, für Esther etwas ungewohnt da sie noch nie so eine Deckenarchitektur mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, runden Decke hingen immer mal wieder einige Pflanzen runter. Und die Balken, die das Haus in dem Hügel stützten, luden nur regelrecht dazu ein, sich hier den Kopf zu stoßen wenn man nicht gerade ein Hobbit oder ein Zwerg war, aber dies hatte sie ja gerade eben schon festgestellt. Ein wenig erinnerten sie die Möbel an welche, die sie schon einmal im Museum gesehen hatte, bei einem Ausflug mit ihrer alten Grundschulklasse. Und da fiel es ihr wieder ein, bei Herr Beutlin musste es sich um einen Hobbit handeln! Er passte genau auf die Beschreibung in ihren Lehrbüchern und auch die runde Decke ergab für sie jetzt einen Sinn. Esther konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Hobbits eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte gespielt hatten, doch konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was genau es war, was diese Geschöpfe so besonders machte. Sie hatte im Geschichtsunterricht nicht so ganz aufgepasst, was sie jetzt langsam zu bereuen schien… Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie nun in der Vergangenheit war? Sie hoffte immer noch, dass das alles hier nur ein sehr realistischer Traum war. Immerhin konnte es doch gar nicht möglich sein, dass sie sich in der Vergangenheit befand. Doch sie fragte sich nun eher was hier nicht möglich war, wo es hier doch anscheinend sogar Drachen gab, wenn es stimmte was die Brüder ihr erzählt hatten.  
Im Raum nebenan waren die Zwerge gerade dabei das Esszimmer von Herrn Beutlin umzubauen und Esther erkannte, dass tatsächlich vor ihnen noch zwei andere Zwerge eingetroffen waren.  
>>Fili, Kili, kommt. Packt mal mit an.<<, konnte sie eine Stimme vernehmen und dann eine andere, >>Schiebt das in den Flur, sonst kriegen wir hier niemals alle rein.<<  
>>"Alle"?<<, rief Herr Beutlin empört, >>Wie viele kommen denn noch?<<  
Und wenn man gerade vom Teufel spricht, da klingelte die Tür wieder. Esther hatte sie wohl unterbewusst zugezogen, als sie eingetreten war.  
>>Oh, nein. Nein. Nein. Es ist niemand zu Hause!<<, rief Herr Beutlin laut und schmiss Filis Schwerter einfach achtlos irgendwo auf den Boden, >>Geht einfach wieder, und belästigt jemand anderes. Es sind auch so schon zu viele Zwerge in meinem Esszimmer. Wenn, wenn sich da irgendein Holzkopf einen Scherz erlaubt<<, er ging in Richtung Tür, legte die Hand an den Griff und lachte dabei ziemlich sarkastisch, >>dann kann ich nur sagen, er ist äußerst, geschmacklos.<<  
Herr Beutlin zog die Tür auf und genau in dem Moment als die Tür aufging, fielen ein Haufen Zwerge in den Flur hinein und Esther musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um bei Herrn Beutlins Reaktion nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Und zum Glück war Herr Beutlin gerade noch rechtzeitig einige Schritte zurückgetreten, um nicht unter den vielen Zwergen zerquetscht zu werden.  
Ein wildes Gerangel entstand in dem Zwergenhaufen und man konnte nur vernehmen wie sich einer lauthals beschwerte: >>Geh runter von mir! Du Klotz!<<  
Herr Beutlin setzte nun einen noch genervteren Gesichtsausdruck auf. Esther dachte für einen Moment, der Hobbit würde wieder nur über die Zwerge schimpfen, doch er sah etwas anderes hinter der runden Holztür an.  
Esther würde den alten Mann mit dem spitzen Hut und dem langen grauen Bart überall wiedererkennen, auch wenn sie ihm erst ein einziges Mal begegnet war. Es war Herr Gandalf, was Herr Beutlin auch nur mit einem Seufzen und einem: >>Gandalf.<<, bestätigte.  
Gandalf richtete seinen Blick auf Esther und nickte freundlich zur Begrüßung, wohl froh darüber, dass Fili und Kili sie sicher hergebracht hatten.   
Er wollte gerade Herrn Beutlin begrüßen, da rief ein, vermutlich schon älterer und wie es schien sehr kräftiger Zwerg, mit einer Halbglatze und mit vielen Tätowierungen auf dem Kopf und im Gesicht: >>Was hat die Elbe hier zu suchen?!<<  
Der Zwerg klang nun wirklich nicht so, als sei mit ihm zu spaßen oder gut Tee zu trinken, und Esther wagte es sich nicht einmal zu antworten, jetzt, wo alle Blicke auf ihr lagen.   
Zu ihrem Glück hatten sie die anderen Zwerge erst jetzt bemerkt, wo Gandalf schon eingetroffen war, denn dieser räusperte sich, sodass die Blicke auf ihm lagen und nicht mehr auf Esther: >>Dies ist Esther. Sie wird noch sehr wichtig für die Unternehmung werden, ihr werdet schon sehen.<< Und mehr sagte er dazu auch nicht, denn er wusste, dass die Zwerge seine Entscheidungen, so banal sie auch sein mochten, nicht großartig hinterfragen würden.  
Während dieser eine Zwerg sie fast schon mit seinen Blicken löcherte und ihr wahrscheinlich am liebsten an die Kehle springen würde um sie zu erwürgen, wandten sich die anderen Zwerge wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und beachteten Esther gar nicht mehr weiter und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit den Tisch zu verschieben und Herrn Beutlins Speisekammer zu plündern.  
Ein älterer Zwerg mit einem ziemlich freundlichen Gesicht und schon weißem Haar und einem Bart, welcher ihm bis zu seinem Bauch reichte und sich unten leicht wellte, kam langsam auf Esther zu: >>Entschuldigt bitte das Benehmen meines Bruders, er ist, wie viele andere Zwerge, nicht gerade gut auf Elben zu sprechen. Ich bin übrigens Balin. Doch mich interessiert, warum Gandalf ausgerechnet eine junge Dame wie Euch auf diese Reise mitnimmt.<< Balin musterte sie kritisch. So wie sie dort stand, in ihrem leichten Sommerkleid, noch immer in Filis Mantel, in ihren, jetzt durchgelaufenen, Sandalen und unbewaffnet. Er konnte nicht ganz glauben, wie so jemand dabei helfen sollte, einen Drachen zu erschlagen.  
>>Ähm…<<, auch wie bei Fili und Kili hielt sie es für besser, lieber die Wahrheit zu sagen, statt sich irgendeinen Stuss auszudenken, >>Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht… Und eigentlich denke ich auch nicht, dass ich gut für so eine Reise vorbereitet bin…<<  
Balin lächelte nur: >>Gandalf wird schon seine Gründe haben. Kommt, ich stelle Euch die anderen vor.<<  
Esther war etwas verwundert darüber, dass Balin gar nicht nachfragte, warum sie nicht bewaffnet zu sein schien, oder warum sie kein angemessenes Schuhwerk trug, doch sie folgte ihm mitten in das Getümmel von Zwergen.  
>>Fili und Kili scheint Ihr ja bereits kennengelernt zu haben.<<, schlussfolgerte Balin dadurch, dass sie Filis Mantel trug, >>Und meinen Bruder Dwalin auch, wenn auch nicht auf so angenehme Art und Weise.<<  
Während Balin ihr jeden einzelnen Zwerg vorstellte und Esther versuchte sich jeden Namen mit Gesicht zu merken, konnte sie so einige lustige Gesprächsfetzen zwischen dem Hobbit und den Zwergen aufschnappen.  
>>Und wenn Ihr bitte nicht… Und das ist mein Wein. Ich muss doch sehr bitten!<<, empörte sich Herr Beutlin über… Esther glaubte, es schien Bifur zu sein, welcher gerade seinen Wein ins Esszimmer entführte.  
>>Er sagt, er fühlt sich leicht unwohl.<<, sagte ein Zwerg mit grauen Haaren, welcher sich immerzu einen Trichter ans Ohr hielt, damit er überhaupt etwas hören konnte. Esther konnte sich seinen Namen noch nicht merken.  
>>Weil ein Beil in seinem Kopf steckt?<<, fragte Herr Beutlin und Esther musste leicht schmunzeln, da sie sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt hatte. Balin hatte gesagt, dass seit das Beil in seinem Schädel steckte, er nur noch in der Sprache der Zwerge sprechen konnte und ihn somit kein anderer, der kein zwergisch sprach, verstehen konnte.  
Doch der Zwerg schien Herrn Beutlin nicht ganz zu verstehen: >>Verreckt? Nein, ihm brummt nur der Schädel. Seine Beine sind noch ganz gesund.<<  
Inzwischen waren die Brüder Fili und Kili schon dabei, dass Bierfass leer zu zapfen und Esther bekam von der Schimpftirade des Hobbits zu ihrem Vergnügen leider nichts mehr mit, denn ehe sie sich versah stand sie mit Balin auch schon in Herrn Beutlins Esszimmer und bei dem Anblick des ganzen Essens, welches sich nun auf dem Esstisch, statt in Herrn Beutlins Vorratskammer befand, fiel Esther ein, wie wenig sie heute eigentlich gegessen hatte. Sie konnte sich nur noch wage an ihre letzte Mahlzeit, bestehend aus einem Toast und einem Joghurt erinnern. Dies war noch, bevor sie in dieser Welt gelandet war und obwohl sie noch nicht mal einen ganzen Tag hier war, kam es ihr so vor, als wäre sie schon Ewigkeiten von zu Hause weg und sie fragte sich, ob ihre Eltern schon nach ihr suchen würden, oder sie bei der örtlichen Polizei vermisst gemeldet hatten. Nun, falls sie sich nicht in einem Komatraum oder dergleichen befinden sollte. Oder war sie etwa schon tot? Erneut schwirrten ihr unzählige Fragen und Gedanken über ihre momentane Situation durch den Kopf.

Wenige Minuten später saßen allesamt am Tisch und hätte Esther gewusst, wie der Hobbit geschaut hatte, als er sah, dass seine komplette Vorratskammer von den Zwergen geplündert worden war, hätte sie sich wohlmöglich dort versteckt und auf Herrn Beutlin gewartet, damit sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Sie saß zwischen Fili und Kili am Tisch, welche ihr freundlicherweise ihren Teller füllten und kurz bevor Fili ihr ein Stück Schinken auf den Teller packen konnte rief sie, da die Zwerge am Tisch recht laut waren, noch: >>Oh nein, bitte kein Fleisch!<<  
>>Wie kein Fleisch?<<, fragte der blonde Zwerg nur entsetzt, packte sich den Schinken dann aber doch auf seinen eigenen Teller, statt ihn Esther einfach so auf den Teller zu tun.  
>>Ach, Elben sind doch Vegetarier oder wie man das nennt!<<, rief Kili seinem Bruder zu.  
>>Also eigentlich…<<, wollte Esther erklären, doch die beiden Zwerge hörten ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu und machten jetzt mit dem Rest der Zwerge ein Bier Wetttrinken, welches in lauten Rülpsern endete.  
Esther konnte über dieses Benehmen nur den Kopf schütteln und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Bierkrug. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte, doch die absolut bittere Flüssigkeit schmeckte ihr mal so überhaupt nicht und sie verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte zuvor noch nie Bier getrunken und hatte es danach auch nicht vorgehabt, dieses Getränk noch einmal zu trinken und kurz unter den ganzen Zwergen vergaß sie ihr eigentlich gutes Benehmen: >>Bäh, keine Ahnung wie ihr so etwas trinken könnt, doch mein Geschmack ist dies gewiss nicht.<<   
Sie schob ihren Krug einfach zu Fili hin, der würde ihn schon austrinken.  
>>Ich gehe mir ein Glas Wasser holen.<<, sagte Esther und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz, darauf bedacht sich an der niedrigen Decke nicht den Kopf zu stoßen, so wie es der Zauberer vorhin getan hatte und ging in die Richtung, in welcher sie die Küche vermutete.  
>>Typisch Elbe. Alles was nicht Edel genug klingt oder aussieht, ist ihnen zuwider. Haben doch alle keinen guten Geschmack.<<, brummte Dwalin mies gelaunt am Tisch, doch zu Esthers Glück schien keiner auf die Bemerkung einzugehen. Nur Balin seufzte genervt, erneut enttäuscht von der schlechten Gastfreundschaft seines Bruders.

Nachdem alle damit fertig waren zu speisen und sich alle die Bäuche vollgeschlagen hatten, wusste Ori, ein Zwerg mit hellbraunem Haar und mit, trotz seiner dünnen, schlaksigen Statur, einem Bierbauch nicht ganz wohin mit seinem leeren Teller und unterbrach Herrn Beutlin gerade bei einer erneuten Schimpftirade: >>Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch unterbreche, aber was soll ich mit meinem Teller machen?<<  
Esther wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie die Teller waschen könnte und den Tisch abräumen könnte, um sich nützlich zu machen und Herrn Beutlin etwas Arbeit abzunehmen, doch da stand Fili schon auf: >>Schon gut, Ori, gib ihn mir.<<  
Doch statt, dass Fili den Teller wie erwartet in die Küche brachte, um diesen zu waschen, stellte Kili sich einfach seinem Bruder Fili gegenüber und Fili warf ihm den Teller zu. Kili wiederum warf Bifur den Teller zu, welcher in der Küche stand.  
Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich dann einige Male, ehe Herr Beutlin rief: >>Tragt das zurück. Entschuldigt mal. Das ist das gute Westviertel-Geschirr meiner Mutter. Das ist über 100 Jahre alt!<<  
Doch statt aufzuhören, fingen die Zwerge, welche noch am Esstisch saßen an, mit dem Besteck auf den Tisch zu klopfen und die Messer und Gabeln immer wieder gegeneinander klirren zu lassen.  
>>Und, lasst ihr das bitte sein. Ihr macht sie stumpf.<<, schimpfte Herr Beutlin wieder, durchaus besorgt um sein Geschirr und sein Besteck.  
Doch Bofur, der einzige Zwerg hier welcher eine Mütze trug, womit Esther ihn leichter von den anderen unterscheiden konnte, machte sich nur darüber lustig und fing jetzt auch noch an, auf dem Boden zu stampfen: >>Oh, Jungs, habt ihr gehört? Er hat gesagt, die Messer werden stumpf.<<  
>>Schlitzt das Tischtuch von Damast<<, fing Kili an zu singen.  
>>Steckt in Brand nun den alten Kork<<, setzte Fili das Lied fort, ehe alle anderen Zwerge mit in das Lied einstimmte, >>Werft die Gläser fest an die Wand  
Tut, was Bilbo Beutlin hasst  
Spritzt den Wein an jede Tür  
In den Boden stampft das Fett  
Tränkt die Teppiche gut mit Bier  
Schmeißt die Knochen unters Bett  
Wir zerkleinern mit dem Beil  
Töpfe, Schüsseln, Porzellan  
Und ist dann noch etwas heil  
Fangen wir von vorne an  
Tut, was Bilbo Beutin hasst<<

Esther konnte nicht glauben, wie die Zwerge es am Ende geschafft hatten, das Esszimmer wieder genauso ordentlich hinzubekommen, wie es vor ihrer Ankunft war, indem sie das Geschirr von Herrn Beutlin quer durch sein Haus warfen und dabei sogar noch ein Lied sangen, was sie sich wohl einfach währenddessen ausgedacht hatten.  
Bilbo schaute nur ganz verdutzt das nun saubere Geschirr an, welches sich, ganz heile, auf dem Esstisch stapelte und die Zwerge, ja sogar Gandalf, konnten über Herrn Beutlins Gesichtsausdruck nur lachen und auch Esther stimmte jetzt mit ein, auch wenn sie gerade noch so einigen Tellern und Schüsseln ausweichen musste, bevor sie diese vor den Kopf geworfen bekam.  
Doch ihr Lachen verstummte schnell, als es laut an der Haustüre klopfte und Esther fragte sich, wer dies denn jetzt noch sein konnte, zu schon so später Stunde. Etwa noch ein Zwerg? Esther dachte eigentlich, dass schon alle Zwerge eingetroffen waren, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass, sie glaubte es war Balins Bruder Dwalin, zu Gandalf gesagt hatte, dass sich irgendwer verspäten würde. Auch Balin hatte ihr irgendetwas davon erzählt, da hatte Esther schon gar nicht mehr zugehört weil sie beim Anblick des ganzen Essens ihren Magen schon fast in den Knien spüren konnte, dass sie einen bestimmten Zwerg erst später kennenlernen würde.  
Auch Gandalf wurde wieder ernster und keinem hier, der gerade eben noch munteren Leute, stand mehr Spaß ins Gesicht geschrieben: >>Er ist da.<<


	4. Kapitel 3

Der alte Zauberer legte nun seine Pfeife beiseite, um dem neuen Gast die Tür zu öffnen. Esther konnte die Anspannung der anderen im Raum deutlich spüren, und doch standen jetzt alle Zwerge auf um sich durch den engen Gang zur Haustür zur quetschen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sie auch interessierte, wer jetzt noch zu dieser Versammlung dazustoßen würde, also stand sie ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl auf und folgte den Zwergen, damit auch sie nachsehen konnte. Nun, das Problem was sie jetzt hatte war nicht, dass sie wegen der Zwerge nichts sehen konnte, über diese konnte sie aufgrund ihrer Größe problemlos hinwegsehen, sondern das eher die Stützbalken des Hauses ihr die Sicht versperrten. Esther legte die Hände an ihre Oberschenkel und beuge sich etwas vor. Somit konnte sie wenigstens ein bisschen erkennen, was sich vor ihr abspielte.  
Gandalf öffnete die Tür und wie Esther bereits erwartet hatte, stand ein weiterer Zwerg vor der Tür. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, welches bereits schon einige graue Strähnen aufwies, und hatte genauso große Ohren wie Fili und Kili. Esther fand, dass dieser Zwerg Fili und Kili allgemein sehr ähnlich sah. Ob sie verwandt waren? Wäre ja im Bereich des Möglichen. Immerhin waren Balin und Dwalin ja auch Brüder, genauso wie Fili und Kili. Und genau wie Fili trug er einige seiner Haarsträhnen geflochten.  
Der Zwerg hob die Augenbrauen leicht an und sprach während er in das Haus eintrat und seinen Umhang abnahm: >>Gandalf. Hattest du nicht gesagt dieser Ort sei leicht zu finden? Ich hab mich verirrt. Zwei Mal. Ohne das Zeichen an der Tür hätte ich's überhaupt nicht gefunden.<<  
>>Zeichen?<<, Herr Beutlin klang wieder höchst empört und sah sich die, von außen smaragdgrün gestrichene, Tür genau an, >>Da ist kein Zeichen. Sie wurde erst vor einer Woche frisch gestrichen.<<  
>>Es gibt ein Zeichen. Ich habe es selbst angebracht.<<, erklärte ihm Gandalf und mit seinen Worten schien das Thema nun für beendet erklärt zu sein, >>Bilbo Beutlin. Darf ich Euch den Anführer unserer Unternehmung vorstellen?<<  
 _'Anführer? Für den Anführer dieser Unternehmung trifft er doch recht spät ein…'_ , dachte Esther.  
>>Thorin Eichenschild.<<, sagte Gandalf und Herr Beutlin ging zu diesem Zwerg hin, um sich ebenfalls vorzustellen, obwohl Gandalf dies schon für ihn übernommen hatte. Vermutlich wollte er dies aus Höflichkeit noch einmal tun, allerdings sprach der Zwerg einfach darauf los, während Esther überlegte, wo sie seinen Namen schonmal gehört hatte… Es war irgendetwas wichtiges, dass wusste sie mit Sicherheit...  
>>So, das ist der Hobbit.<<, Thorin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lief, wie ein Raubtier um seine Beute, um Herrn Beutlin herum, >>Sagt, Herr Beutlin, seid Ihr im Kampf erfahren?<<  
>>Bitte was?<<, fragte der Hobbit verdutzt.  
Thorin ließ Herr Beutlin noch nicht einmal Zeit, um nochmal über seine vorherige Frage nachzudenken: >>Axt oder Schwert? Welche Waffe ist die Eure?<<  
>>Ich werfe eine ganz elegante Rosskastanie, wenn Ihr es wissen wollt. Aber ich weiß nicht, inwiefern das von Bedeutung sein sollte.<<, antwortete der Hobbit diesmal und stellte sich aufrechter hin, vermutlich um sich Thorin gegenüber nicht unterlegen zu fühlen.  
Der Zwerg sah über diese Antwort nicht überrascht aus: >>Dachte ich's mir. Eher ein Krämer als ein Meisterdieb.<<  
Die anderen Zwerge fingen hämisch an zu lachen und begaben sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in das Esszimmer. Gandalf hingegen lehnte sich seufzend mit einem Arm an einem der Dachbalken an, in dem Wissen, dass diese Unterhaltung nicht gerade angenehmer werden würde, wenn Thorin jetzt gleich die junge Elbe sehen würde.  
Und seine Vermutungen bestätigten sich: >>Was macht das Elbenweib hier?<<  
Esther wusste in diesem Moment nicht, über was sie gerade wütender sein sollte. Darüber, dass er sie als ein „Weib" bezeichnet hatte, oder darüber, dass wirklich jeder mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte nur weil sie eine Elbe war. Was konnte sie denn bitte dafür? Bis vor einigen Stunden wusste sie es selbst nicht einmal und war bisher ihr ganzes Leben lang in dem Glauben sie sei ein ganz normaler Mensch.  
Esther kochte innerlich wortwörtlich, doch Gandalf bemerkte ihre Wut früh genug, um einzugreifen, bevor ihr irgendetwas rausrutschen konnte: >>Das ist Esther. Sie wird nützlich sein, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht.<<  
Der Zwerg schnaubte bloß, wusste er doch, dass es nicht viel brachte mit dem Zauberer über dessen Entscheidungen zu diskutieren und begab sich dann wie die anderen in das Esszimmer. Warum behauptete Gandalf eigentlich die ganze Zeit sie würde in dieser Unternehmung noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen oder nützlich sein? Wo sie doch hier nur in ihren durchgelaufenen Sandalen, in einem Sommerkleid und in einen viel zu kleinen Mantel, der nicht mal ihr selbst gehörte, gehüllt stand? Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen hatte. Wenn die Zwerge sich schon über Herrn Beutlin lustig machten, was würden sie erst sagen, wenn sie sahen, dass Esther noch nicht einmal, wie der Hobbit es sagte, eine Rosskastanie richtig werfen konnte? Es half ja nichts hier rumzustehen und nur darüber nachzudenken, sie würde den Zauberer auf jeden Fall darauf ansprechen müssen.  
>>Ähm… Herr Gandalf?<<, sie senkte ihre Stimme, damit die Zwerge im Esszimmer nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekamen und sie wandte sich zu dem alten Mann, welcher immer noch an dem Dachbalken lehnte, >>Warum genau schickt Ihr mich auf diese Unternehmung mit?<<  
Gandalf runzelte die Stirn leicht und sprach auch nur mit gesenkter Stimme: >>Ich erwarte von Euch nicht, dass Ihr bis zum einsamen Berg mitkommt. Auf dem Weg kommen wir an einem Ort vorbei, dort wärt Ihr sicher und Euch wird dort geholfen, außerdem könntet Ihr dort bleiben. Aber die Zwerge wissen nichts davon, und Ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen damit tun, wenn Ihr ihnen nichts darüber verraten würdet.<<  
>>Ist gut, ich schweige wie ein Grab.<<, sie nickte leicht zustimmend, aber fügte noch schnell hinzu, als sie Gandalfs befremdlichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, >>Oh… Ähm, das ist so eine Redensart, von da wo ich herkomme.<<  
Komisch. Fili und Kili hatten diese Redensart nicht hinterfragt. Auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers machte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln breit und er wirkte nun wieder etwas entspannter als zuvor. Gandalf nahm seinen Arm von dem Dachbalken weg und duckte sich, um durch den Gang zurück ins Esszimmer zu gelangen, wo Thorin jetzt auch etwas aß. Na ja, zumindest das, was der Rest der Zwerge noch übrig gelassen hatten, nachdem sie Herrn Beutlins Speisekammer geplündert hatten. Esther folgte dem Zauberer zurück ins Esszimmer, wo die Zwerge auch schon in Gespräche verwickelt waren. Die junge Elbe ging leise zu ihrem Platz zwischen Fili und Kili, wo sie auch zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Gandalf nahm direkt zu Thorins Linken Platz.  
>>Was gibt es neues vom Treffen in den Ered Luin? Sind alle gekommen?<<, wollte Balin von Thorin wissen.  
>>Ja.<<, antwortete der schwarzhaarige, >>Abgesandte aller sieben Königreiche.<<  
>>Klingt vielversprechend.<<, sagte Balin.  
>>Und was haben die Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen gesagt?<<, fragte sein Bruder Dwalin, >>Schließt Dain sich uns an?<<  
Esther hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können. Hätte sie doch nur im Geschichtsunterricht besser aufgepasst! Dann wüsste sie, worüber hier gerade gesprochen wurde. An einige kleine Sachen konnte sie sich zwar erinnern, doch diese nützten ihr nichts. Warum war ihr Gedächtnis bloß so vernebelt? Sie könnte schwören, dass sie es vor einigen Tagen noch wusste. Warte, sie war doch gar nicht schlecht im Geschichtsunterricht gewesen und es stimmte gar nicht, dass sie nie aufgepasst hatte… Und ihr Vater hatte ihr doch oft genug aus Büchern vorgelesen… Oder? Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr! Ein leichter Anflug von Panik kam in ihr auf und sie versuchte es so gut wie es ging zu überspielen. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie hatte das Gefühl sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Was war hier bloß los…? Irgendetwas hier stimmte ganz und gar nicht.  
Thorin seufzte kaum merklich: >>Sie werden nicht kommen.<<  
Die anderen Zwerge schienen empört darüber zu sein, doch Esther konnte sich darum gerade keine Gedanken machen.  
>>Sie sagen, diese Reise sei unsere Sache. Unsere allein.<<, fügte Thorin noch hinzu.  
>>Ihr geht auf eine Reise?<<, fragte Herr Beutlin jetzt, der nicht, wie alle anderen, am Tisch saß. Vermutlich weil kein Platz mehr frei war, jetzt, wo Thorin noch zu dieser Unternehmung hinzugestoßen war.  
Gandalf erschrak leicht, er hatte die kaum bemerkbaren Schritte des Hobbits, welcher jetzt hinter ihm stand, überhört: >>Bilbo, mein lieber Freund, könnten wir wohl etwas mehr Licht haben?<<  
Herr Beutlin gab nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, ehe er eine Kerze holen ging und Gandalf ein Stück Pergament aus seinen Taschen zog.  
Es sah aus wie eine Karte, und anscheinend handelte es sich hierbei auch wirklich um eine Karte, denn Gandalf zeigte Herrn Beutlin etwas auf der Karte, während er sprach: >>Weit im Osten, hinter Gebirgen und Flüssen, jenseits von Wäldern und Ödland, liegt ein einzelner, entlegener Berg.<<  
>>Der Einsame Berg.<<, las der Hobbit auf der Karte vor und hielt die Kerze, welche er in der rechten Hand hielt, leicht über die Karte, damit er diese besser erkennen konnte.  
>>Ja. Oin hat die Zeichen gedeutet, und die Zeichen besagen, die Zeit ist reif.<<, erklärte ein rothaariger Zwerg mit einer Narbe über der linken Augenbraue.  
>>Man hat Raben gesehen, die zu dem Berg zurückflogen, wie geweissagt wurde.<<, fügte der grauhaarige Zwerg der einen Trichter stehts an sein Ohr halten musste, damit er überhaupt ansatzweise etwas verstehen konnte, zu der Erklärung des rothaarigen Zwerges hinzu, >>Kehren die Vögel aus alter Zeit zurück zum Erebor, wird die Herrschaft der Bestie enden.<<  
Fili neben ihr faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch und lauschte aufmerksam den älteren Zwergen zu, welche über die Heimat sprachen nach der sie sich alle sehnten, die Fili aber zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch Kili zu ihrer Linken hörte gebannt zu. Esther fragte sich, wie es sein musste, wenn man noch nie eine richtige Heimat gehabt hatte. Keinen Ort, an den man zurückkehren konnte. Hatte Esther jetzt überhaupt noch so einen Ort?  
>>Äh... Welche Bestie?<<, fragte Herr Beutlin verdutzt.  
>>Oh, damit ist wohl Smaug, der Schreckliche, gemeint, ehrwürdigstes und entsetzlichstes Verhängnis unseres Zeitalters.<<, erläuterte Bofur Herrn Beutlin und der Zauberer runzelte die Stirn, wusste er doch, dass Bofur einem die Dinge nicht gerade sanft beibringen konnte, >>Fliegender Feuerspucker. Zähne wie Rasiermesser und Kauen wie Fleischerhaken. Mit einer Vorliebe für Edelmetall.<<  
>>Ja ich weiß, was ein Drache ist.<<, sagte der Hobbit schnell, damit Bofur seine Beschreibung nicht noch detaillierter machen konnte und auch Esther war heil froh, dass der Zwerg nicht weitersprach. Die Übelkeit breitete sich nämlich schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung von diesem Drachen noch weiter aus.  
Ori, der jüngste unter den Zwergen und auch einer der wenigen dessen Namen Esther sich merken und zuordnen konnte, da die Zwergen Namen für sie oft gleich klangen, erhob sich plötzlich und alle Augen lagen jetzt auf ihm: >>Ich hab keine Angst. Ich bin bereit. Den lasse ich spüren, was eine Zwergenklinge ist, direkt in seinen Allerwertesten!<<  
Der Großteil der Zwerge rief so etwas wie „Recht so Ori!", doch der Zwerg, welcher neben Ori saß und ebenfalls mit bereits ergrautem Haar, drückte Ori wieder auf seinen Platz und zischte ein „Setz dich hin".  
>>Auch mit einer Armee im Rücken wäre die Aufgabe schwer genug, aber wir sind nur dreizehn.<<, Balin betrachtete ihre Situation im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zwergen viel realistischer, >>Und weder dreizehn der Besten noch der Klügsten.<<  
Sofort waren natürlich alle Zwerge empört über seine Worte und eine hitzige Diskussion fand jetzt an dem Esstisch statt. In Esthers Kopf drehte sich alles, beinahe wie vorhin als... Ja, als was? Was war geschehen vorhin? Sie konnte sich nur noch an einen Adler und an zwei große bereits verdorrte Bäume erinnern... Filis und Kilis Worte drangen nicht in ihr Bewusstsein hervor und ihre Hände wurden eisig kalt, obwohl es recht warm in Herrn Beutlins Haus war. Durch das plötzliche Geschreie und den Streit, der jetzt am Esstisch ausbrach, bekam sie regelrecht Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit stieg noch weiter an. Ihre Händen waren zwar kalt, aber der Rest ihres Körpers schien in dem kleinen Haus und in dem Mantel zu ersticken. Sie musste hier raus. Sofort.  
>>Entschuldigt mich...<<, ihre Stimme klang brüchig und ging in der Lautstärke der Zwerge schnell unter. Sie erwartete nicht, dass irgendeiner ihre Worte gehört hatte, weswegen sie die verwirrten Blicke von Fili und Kili als sie aufstand und sich aus dem Raum drängte, nicht gerade überraschten.  
>>Ähm wo geht Ihr hin?<<, Herr Beutlin lief ihr nach, sie hatte die Hand schon an den Türgriff gelegt.  
Seine Stimme klang irgendwie verzerrt in ihrem Kopf und mit Mühe konnte sie irgendwie seine Frage beantworten: >>Kurz an die frische Luft... Mir geht es gerade nicht so gut...<<  
>>Setzt Euch hier vorne an die Bank.<<, Herr Beutlin sah jetzt ziemlich besorgt aus, >>Und gebt Bescheid, falls ihr irgendetwas benötigen solltet.<<  
>>Vielen Dank...<<, Esther bemühte sich um ein kleines Lächeln, um ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, ehe sie den Knauf drehte, damit die Tür sich öffnete und sie endlich hinaus an die frische Luft treten konnte. Sie ließ sich auf der Bank vor dem Haus nieder, von der Herr Beutlin gerade gesprochen hatte, zog sich Filis Mantel aus und schlüpfte mit den Füßen aus ihren Sandalen.  
Die Härchen an ihren Armen stellten sich auf, als die recht kühle Luft ihre Haut streifte und ihre Füße das kalte Gras berührten. Die Übelkeit verschwand augenblicklich und sie hatte nun nicht mehr das Gefühl als würde sich ihr Magen jeden Moment umkrempeln, leichte Kopfschmerzen plagten sie allerdings weiterhin. Sie versuchte ruhig ein- und aus zu atmen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, aber alles schien vernebelt zu sein und die Geräusche der Natur um sie herum nahm sie nur ganz dumpf wahr, als würde ihr jemand die Ohren zu halten oder hätte ihr heimlich Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren gesteckt. Schnell versuchte sie sich an wichtige Dinge zu erinnern, wie zum Beispiel ihren Geburtstag oder die Namen ihrer Eltern, damit sie sie nicht vergaß.  
>>Ich habe am 18. August Geburtstag… Aber in welchem Jahr nochmal…? Oh nein, ich habs vergessen…<<, murmelte sie vor sich hin, >>Meine Eltern heißen… Wie heißen meine Eltern…?<<  
Vor Frustration fing sie an zu weinen. Sie konnte doch nicht die Namen ihrer eigenen Eltern vergessen haben!  
>>Das darf nicht wahr sein…<<, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Handflächen und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab. Warum war sie auch bloß weggerannt? Gerade wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als noch einmal am gestrigen Tage aufzuwachen und einfach zu Hause zu bleiben. Wäre sie zu Hause geblieben, wäre das hier alles nicht passiert und sie wäre gar nicht erst in dieser misslichen Lage gelandet. Egal ob das hier nun Wirklichkeit war, oder nicht.  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie das Quietschen der Haustür vernahm und wischte sich schnell die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie weinen sah. Sie dachte schon es sei Thorin, der Sorge darum hatte, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen würde und irgendjemandem von dieser Unternehmung erzählen würde, Fili und Kili hatten ihr erzählt, dass diese Unternehmung Geheim war, doch es war nur der alte Zauberer. Gandalf nahm neben Esther auf der Bank Platz und es verging etwas Zeit, bis Esther die Stille zwischen den Beiden nicht mehr aushielt und einfach darauf losredete: >>Gandalf was ist hier los? Meine Erinnerungen… Sie verschwinden…<<  
>>Wann hat es begonnen? Seit wann kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern?<<, Gandalfs Stimme klang nicht so freundlich wie sonst, sondern ziemlich Ernst und Esther hatte es etwas verwundert, warum er sie plötzlich duzte.  
Esther musste überlegen, wann genau es begonnen hatte und erinnerte sich daran, wie Thorin vorhin ins Haus trat und Gandalf ihm den Hobbit vorgestellt hatte.  
>>Als du Thorin vorgestellt hattest…<<, Esther war sich nicht sicher damit, Gandalf zu duzen, aber den alten Mann schien es nicht zu stören und sie redete weiter wie ein Wasserfall, >>Da habe ich drüber nachgedacht, woher ich den Namen kannte, aber es wollte mir nicht einfallen… Später am Tisch, als über den Drachen und die Zwergenkönigreiche geredet wurde… Da dachte ich, ich würde wohl wissen, über was gesprochen wird, hätte ich besser im Unterricht aufgepasst, aber eigentlich stimmt es nicht, dass ich nicht aufgepasst hätte, ich hatte immer gute Noten. Und mein Vater hatte mir glaube ich auch immer aus Büchern vorgelesen. Ich weiß einfach ni-<<  
Gandalf unterbrach sie: >>Zieh den Ring aus.<<  
>>Was?<<, fragte Esther total verdutzt.  
>>Den Ring den du am Finger trägst. Zieh ihn aus.<<  
Die Elbe verstand nicht, warum sie ihren Ring ablegen sollte und was das genau für einen Nutzen haben sollte, doch sie tat es, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Und plötzlich war alles wieder normal. Sie konnte sich wieder an alles erinnern, ihr Geburtsjahr, an die Namen ihrer Eltern…  
 _'Ich bin 2001 geboren, die Namen meiner Eltern lauten Anna und Finnley und Thorin Eichenschild ist Sohn von Thráin, Sohn von Thrór, König unter dem Berge…'_ , an mehr konnte sie sich gerade wirklich nicht erinnern, sie war aber auch schlichtweg gerade einfach überfordert. Trug wirklich der Ring die Schuld daran, dass ihr Kopf so vernebelt war auf einmal? Wie konnte dies sein, wo sie den Ring doch schon trug, seit ihr Vater ihn ihr gegeben hatte? Und dies war schon einige Jahre her.  
>>Ist es nun besser?<<, fragte Gandalf, schon sichtlich entspannter als eben noch und Esther konnte nur nicken.  
>>Tu mir den Gefallen, und trag diesen Ring nicht mehr am Finger. Er ist sehr mächtig und versucht dich zu täuschen.<<, sagte der Zauberer und holte ein dünnes Lederband aus einer seiner Taschen hervor, ehe er ihr den Ring aus der Hand nahm und das Lederband durchfädelte, um daraus mehr oder weniger eine Kette zu machen, >>Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn dir abnehmen, doch das kann ich nicht. Trag ihn lieber um den Hals, am besten unter deinen Kleidern, damit die Zwerge ihn nicht sehen. Ich hätte dir das viel früher sagen sollen. Es wundert mich, dass keiner der Zwerge den Ring bemerkt hat und es ist auch gut so, wenn sie dies weiterhin nicht tuen.<<  
>>Gandalf ich verstehe nicht… Ich trage diesen Ring schon seit Jahren, was meinst du damit, dass er mich versucht zu täuschen?<<, wollte Esther wissen, als Gandalf ihr den Ring, welcher jetzt an dem Lederband hing, wieder zurückgab und jetzt seine Pfeife rausholte, um Pfeifenkraut zu rauchen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
Er stopfte das Pfeifenkraut in seine Pfeife und zündete es an: >>Hat dein Vater dir nicht die Geschichte der Ringe der Macht erzählt?<<  
Doch, dies hatte er. Drei Ringe gehörten den Elben, sieben den Zwergen und neun den Menschen. Und dann gab es da noch einen Ring...  
>>Doch, aber was hat diese Geschichte mit meinem Ring zu tun?<<, fragte Esther nur noch verwirrter.  
>>Seit Jahren? Woher hast du ihn?<<, wollte der Zauberer wissen.  
>>Mein Vater gab ihn mir...<<, antwortete Esther nun etwas ungeduldig, sie wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war.  
Gandalf blies mit dem Rauch aus der Pfeife einige Ringe in die Luft, bevor er sich umsah, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner ihr Gespräch belauschte und sprach dann mit gesenkter Stimme: >>Nun, was dein Vater dir da gegeben hat, ist einer der sieben Zwergenringe. Trägt ein anderer als ein Zwerg diesen Ring, hat dies vermutlich Auswirkungen, so genau weiß man das nicht. Eigentlich dachten wir Thrór oder Thráin hätte den letzten der sieben Ringe gehabt, von denen wir etwas wussten... Ich frage mich, woher dein Vater den Ring hatte. Hat er dir irgendetwas dazu erzählt?<<  
>>Nein...<<, antwortete Esther abwesend, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich einer der sieben Zwergenringe besaß, >>Aber warum hat der Ring erst jetzt Auswirkungen auf mich, wenn ich ihn doch schon so lange trage?<<  
Gandalf seufzte und wirkte nachdenklich: >>Diese Frage habe ich mir bereits auch schon gestellt...<<  
Eine Stille kam wieder über die Beiden, welche lediglich des Öfteren mal von dem leisen Zischen unterbrochen wurde, was die Pfeife von sich gab wenn der Zauberer den Rauch in seine Lungen zog. Esthers Gedanken rasten nur so vor sich hin und langsam fing sie wieder an zu frieren, jetzt wo sie wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, also zog sie sich Filis Mantel wieder über und schlüpfte mit den Füßen zurück in ihre Sandalen. Außerdem zog sie sich das Lederbändchen, an welchem der Ring hing, über den Kopf und schob diesen unter ihr Kleid, so wie Gandalf es ihr riet.  
>>Du musst gut auf ihn aufpassen und du darfst mit keinem außer mir, Herrn Elrond oder Frau Galadriel darüber sprechen, verstanden?<<, fragte Gandalf und erhob sich von seinem Platz, denn auch ihm wurde langsam ziemlich frisch hier draußen.  
Esther nickte, die Lage schien sehr Ernst zu sein: >>Ja.<<  
Gandalf nickte ebenfalls leicht und ging in Richtung Tür: >>Möchtest du wieder mit hinein kommen?<<  
>>Ähm... Ich bleibe noch einen Moment.<<

Kurz nachdem der Gesang der Zwerge, welchen Esther nur gedämpft draußen vor dem Haus wahrnehmen konnte, stoppte, öffnete die Haustür sich erneut. Esther dachte erst, es wäre wieder Gandalf, der sie nochmal fragen würde, ob sie wieder ins Haus reinkäme, doch als sie sich umdrehte stand dort Herr Beutlin, mit einem Paar sehr großer Stiefel in den Händen.  
>>Ähm... Kili hat mich darum gebeten dir- ich meine Euch, die Stiefel zu bringen. Er meinte Eure Schuhe hätten schonmal bessere Tage gesehen und er hat noch ein Ersatzpaar dabeigehabt, meinte sie müssten Euch passen, groß genug wären sie.<<, sagte der Hobbit und trat näher an die Bank heran.  
>>Schon gut, Ihr könnt mich ruhig duzen.<<, sagte die Elbe ruhig.  
Bilbo lächelte leicht unsicher und stellte die Stiefel vor Esther ab.  
>>Dann kannst du mich ruhig auch so ansprechen.<<, er holte noch etwas hervor, was vielleicht im weitesten entfernt so aussah wie Socken oder Strümpfe und überreichte auch dies ihr, >>Damit deine Füße beim Laufen in den Stiefeln nicht wund werden.<<  
Esther lächelte dankbar und zog langsam ihre abgetragenen Sandalen aus: >>Vielen Dank Bilbo. Ich werde mich gleich noch bei Kili für die Stiefel bedanken müssen.<<  
>>Ich schätze das wirst du erst morgen tun können, die Zwerge haben sich bereits zum Schlafen hingelegt. Du solltest gleich auch schlafen gehen, es ist schon sehr spät und ich habe gehört ihr brecht morgen sehr früh auf.<<, sagte Bilbo.  
>>Solltest du nicht eigentlich mitkommen?<<, fragte Esther und zog sich diese Art Socken über ihre mittlerweile kalten Füße.  
>>Oh nein... Ein Abenteuer ist nichts für mich. Ich bleibe lieber hier.<<  
Sie konnte es dem Hobbit schlecht verübeln, dass er lieber hier blieb, statt sich eventuell von einem Drachen das Fleisch von den Knochen brennen zu lassen. Falls man nicht eher zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel.  
 _'Ist ja auch egal, man ist dann so oder so tot.'_  
Sie schlüpfte in die Stiefel. Sie passten nicht perfekt und waren, im Gegensatz zu Filis Mantel, hier und dort etwas zu groß, aber besser als nichts oder weiterhin in diesen durchgelaufenen Sandalen rumlaufen zu müssen. Die Elbe hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie gähnen musste. Jetzt machte die große Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit sich wieder in ihrem Körper breit, der Hobbit bemerkte dies.  
>>Komm. Du kannst in meinem Sessel schlafen.<<, er ging einfach vor, ohne noch eine Reaktion von Esther abzuwarten. Diese torkelte ihm aber auch nur hinterher zurück ins Haus. Ein Sessel klang besser als der Boden, auf dem es sich die Zwerge bequem gemacht hatten und jetzt kreuz und quer im Haus lagen. Dem lauten Schnarchen aus dem Gästezimmer zu urteilen, musste dort wohl Gandalf drin schlafen. Der Hobbit führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo ein Sessel vor dem Kamin stand, welcher immer noch leicht glühte. Sie fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, als sie endlich bequem sitzen konnte und sich sogar richtig anlehnen konnte. Bilbo gab ihr sogar eine Decke, in welche sie sich direkt einkuschelte. Den Mantel und die Stiefel behielt sie zum Schlafen einfach an, sie wollte sich jetzt gerade am liebsten keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen.  
>>Nochmal vielen Dank...<<, sagte sie leise als Bilbo sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer machte.  
Dieser lächelte sanft: >>Nicht der Rede wert, gute Nacht.<<  
>>Gute Nacht Bilbo.<<


End file.
